Nicolas Dragon Appprentice of Metal
by Kingzilla 3000
Summary: Things get rough as the Dragon apprentices find a boy living alone with 2 new shengongwu.If your a RaixKim kinda preson please note that its not happoning here.
1. Chapter 1

**Nicolas Dragon Apprentice of Metal **

Me no own Xaiolin Showdown

A 15-year-old boy ran across the beach thinking of nothing but how he would do without his parents.

But while he was running he tripped over something in the sand. **_Trip Flump_**.

Boy: Oww what the heck was that? He looked back to see the tip of something buried in the sand.

Instinctively he dug it up to find a pair of gold platform shoes and a brass pair of teeth.

Boy: well if it isn't my lucky day. He slipped the gold boots over his feet and pocketed the teeth and ran back to his house.

Two Days Later

----------------------

A long green dragon flew across the ocean with four passengers aboard.

The first a young Chinese bald Boy wearing red robes and black pants.

The second a short Japanese girl with Red hair done back in a bow she was wearing a red and green muu'muu.

The third a mid sized brazilin boy who is somewhat muscular with brown hair he wore a t-shirt and long pants.

The final one made them all seem small, a tall blonde cowboy with a hat, bandana around his neck blue jeans a large shirt and buffalo hide gloves.

Dojo: hang on guys Hawaii is just ahead. The dragon took a dive.

They all screamed as dojo dived for the beach and landed with a soft (POOF). In the soft gritty sand.

Raimundo: Dojo next time give us time to hang on. He scoffed the dragon behind the head.

Dojo: Sorry. Sheesh. He shrank down to his small size. By the way do any of you remember the Shen-Gong-Wu we're looking for? The look on their faces said no.

Dojo: okay, he pulls out the Wu scroll. First off the Two Step Tapers when worn they allow the wearer to dance any style of dancing.

Clay: That sounds as cool as a volcano in a heat wave. He crossed his arms.

Dojo: well considering how light they make your feet you could escape enemy fire or attacks.

Kimiko: and the other one?

Dojo: The Dino-jaws when worn you can change into any prehistoric animal, also when you combine it with other Wu you can turn into mythological animals.

Omi: that sounds like totally rid.

Rai: Totally Rad. He corrected.

Omi: That makes no sense at all. He raised his hands up and waved them.

Dojo: Okay now that that's settled we can get back to finding them.

Raimundo went north, Kimiko went east, Omi went south, and Clay went west.

4 hours later.

They returned empty handed, Dojo chewed them out for not being able to find the Wu.

Raimundo: well you could have helped a little you know.

Kimiko: yeah you just sat here while we looked for the shen-gong-wu.

Omi: do not blame dojo, lazy as he is we should continue searching so as to locate the Wu, maybe it is buried here somewhere in the sand, or perhaps it is in a tree with the coconuts, or-mph.

Kimiko had pressed her hand over his mouth. "Do you guys hear music?"

Raimundo: yeah now that you mention it.

Clay: Yes I hear it too. He pricked up his ears.

Kimiko: anyone want to find out what it is?

Raimundo: yeah maybe we can mingle with the locals. He rubbed his hands together.

Clay: I wreckin this could be fun.

Omi: what are you three saying we have to find the shen-gong-wu!

Raimundo: relax Omi we have plenty of time to find the Wu.

Omi: Oh very well.

They move toward the music through a banana orchard expecting a crowed of people dancing but when they found the source they saw only one person dancing while picking the bananas.

Boy: _I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, ya like to? Move it! Yeah girls all over the world my name is Nicolas but who cares man? I love all the girls to move their body. And when they move their body they a move it so nice and sweet and sexy oh yeah._

Raimundo: who's this guy?

Kimiko: no idea probably an entertainer.

Nicolas turned at the sound and saw them.

Nicolas: Eh you what are you doing on my property?

They tried to duck out of sight.

Nicolas: I already saw you guys come out now.

They stepped out of the bush.

Nicolas: do you know what I do with trespassers?

Raimundo: uhh? You let them off with a warning?

Clay: you uhh hog tie em?

Omi: you teach them martial arts moves?

Kimiko: uhh hang them upside-down from trees by their ankles?

Nicolas: all fine ideas but no I… invite them to lunch.

They all fall on their backs with sweat drops on their for heads.

Nicolas: come friends eat drink and be marry its been awhile since my last guest.

That's all for now. Flames are not a problom for me. pulls out a water pistol.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicolas chapter 2 

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

Nicolas: Well did you enjoy the meal? He gave a hopeful look.

Clay: it was good and all but did you have to cut the fat off the meat?

Nicolas: yeah sorry the people around here get fat by eating too much of the fat found in meat, anyway you guys want dessert?

Raimundo: sure I'm game.

Kimiko: yeah me too.

Omi: yes please.

Dojo: wait did you guys forget we have business to attend to ya know finding the shen-gong-wu.

Nicolas stopped at the mention of shen-gong-wu. Then he turned around and walked slowly away.

Kimiko: where you going? She looked at his back.

Nicolas: nowhere just around the tree.

Dojo: hold it right their boy. He looked at Nic's feet. "You have the Two Step Tapers."

The others stand up in case he tried to make a break for it.

Nicolas: Ha, ha, ha yes I do have the Shen-Gong-Wu you all seek. He turned back to them.

Kimiko: where did you find them?

Nicolas: In the sand on the beach half-buried. He looked at them.

Raimundo: give them to us we need them.

Nicolas: NO they're mine now I found them. He took 2 steps back.

Omi: you don't understand there is a great evil after them if you don't give them here you could get hurt.

Nicolas: I-GAG! Before he could finish a vine lassoed around his neck and pulled him down.

Then there was a loud maniacal laughter that was followed by a boy dressed completely in black with red hair, white make up, and goggles with swirly eyes.

Jack Spicer: Ha, Ha, Ha, HA, and hello again shiaolin Losers I believe you have something I want.

Raimundo: we got nothing for you, you momma's boy.

Jack: I'm not a momma's boy. He whined in a sissy boy voice. " And if you don't give up your Wu I'll have my jungle bots strangle Nicky here."

They all gasped including Wuya. (Or made a gasping sound in her case).

Kimiko: you wouldn't kill anyone.

Jack: care to bet on that Kimiko? He lifted his right hand.

The jungle-bot holding the vine prepared to yank it up.

They all stood down and dropped the Wu they had brought with them.

Wuya: excellent Jack you now know how to get things done right.

Nicolas tried to stand but the jungle-bot yanked making him fall on his back again.

Nicolas: Dino-Jaws, Ancient Rock Python. There was a bright light shining from Nicolas and it got brighter and brighter.

Wuya: aargh! Where is that light coming from?

Jack: from him! He pointed at Nicolas.

When the light cleared Nic was gone and in his place was a giant black snake.

Nicolas: **_Hiss you sssstuped little twerp your assss good assss dead_**.

Jack screamed like a sissy girl and shouted. "Jungle bots attack."

The jungle bots shaped just like Tarzan appeared from the trees and threw their lasso vines around nicks now scaly neck.

Nicolas yanked the vines making the jungle bots fly forward when they landed Nick thrashed his tail forward smashing several of them into scrap.

The jungle bots tried it again this time from a different angle. They each got around him and threw their lassos then they all yanked at once.

Nick was yanked up into the air and hung up like a rag. He tried to thrash his way off but the metal vines were tough.

Nicolas: **_Hiss help me! _**He hung there unable to move.

Omi: Xaiolin Dragon apprentices Attack! He jumps up and spin kicked one of the jungle bots.

Raimundo: Typhoon Boom Wind! He slaps his hands together making a tornado that whirled through the trees making the jungle bots fall out.

Kimiko: Judo Lai Flip Fire! She jumps forward her heels aflame and smashed two of the jungle bots under foot.

Clay: Seismic Kick Earth! He stomps his foot creating an earthquake making the rest of the jungle bots fall out of the trees and Nicolas too.

Nicolas: Thankssss now Dino Jaws Ancient Crocodile. His body glowed again and when it stopped in place of the giant snake was a giant crocodile.

Nicolas: **Graaaaaaaaaa!** He lunged forward and snapped up three of the jungle bots in his mouth then crushed them.

A jungle bot came at him from behind but Nick swung his tail demolishing it.

Then he saw Jack going for the dropped shen-gong-wu, he roared and charged his legs giving his surprising speed.

Jack had grabbed the Fist of Tebi-Gong when he saw the croc coming for him with its mouth ready to clamp down on him.

Jack: please I'm not afraid of you, Fist of Tebi-Gong! POW! Nick gets it clean in the lower jaw and is sent flying.

He came crashing down on a banana tree.

Nicolas: **Huh? What! You made me crush my tree I'll rip you apart Dino Jaws T-rex!**

His body glowed yet again and the giant crocodile was replaced with the tyrant lizard king.

Nicolas: **Gragh!** He charged again his feet making the ground quake.

Jack: Jungle bots form Ape bot! The Jungle bots morphed and merged forming a giant ape bot.

Nick continued to charge and the Ape bot charged and with the sound of rock hitting metal they collided.

Nick butts his head knocking the ape bot over, it retaliated by bringing its arm up and hooking Nick in the side of the face and then Nick spun around and tail whacked the ape bot.

The ape bot clubbed nick's face and hoisted him up on its shoulders then slammed him into the ground headfirst.

Nick shook his head then lunged forward and snapped his mouth shut on the ape bots head then he forced his mouth to close and there was the sound of straining metal.

Then the ape bot dropped dead its head bitten off.

Jack screamed like a little girl and activated his Hilo pack then flew away.

Nicolas spat out the head and turned back into a human.

Omi: now do you see why we need the Wu?

Nicolas: yes but I'm still not giving them up if you want them you'll have to gain my trust.

Raimundo: how? He crossed his arms.

Nicolas: Hmm how about staying a few days and helping me out around my home?

Kimiko: deal and when we've gained you're trust do you swear to give us the Wu?

Nicolas…Yes I swear. He turned around and headed into the trees.

Nicolas: my home is this way please come.'

And they followed him into the trees.

---------------------------------------

End of chapter two I do hope you've enjoyed this story enough to tell me your honest opinion without flaming.


End file.
